Two Years Too Many
by graciemay180
Summary: It had been two years. Two painful years since she had last seen him. She dreamt about him every night, thought about him every second and looked for him around every corner but still, two whole years had passed since the day he chose his family over her. Two years and it still hurt. - Maddy/Rhydian fanfic :)
1. Running

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I want lots of reviews and constructive criticism! Hope you like it :)**

**(In this story, it's set two years after Rhydian left at the end of series one. Maddy is now 17 and Rhydian has just turned 18).**

* * *

Maddy

It had been two years. Two painful years since she had last seen him. She dreamt about him every night, thought about him every second and looked for him around every corner but still, two whole years had passed since the day he chose his family over her. Two years and it still hurt.

She had tried to move on with her life, focus on school and get good grades. She had tried to move on from him but it never worked, his soft voice always found its way back into her head and into her daydreams.

Sometimes she just wanted to run away, run away and find him and stay with him forever but she couldn't just abandon her family and especially Shannon and Tom, her two amazing best friends who appreciated her for who she truly was and comforted her when she needed it. No, she couldn't leave them. She needed them. But she needed him, so badly it hurt her in no way she had felt before. It hurt because she loved him and even if she denied it, she knew deep down that she did and always would.

Rhydian

Two years too many, thought Rhydian as he pulled on his grey hoody and silently tip-toed away from camp. He carefully placed a hurriedly-written note next to Bryn's sleeping form, took one last look back and set off at a sprint, not caring if he woke anyone up.

He was eighteen and didn't care one bit if Ceri got mad because he was an adult and she couldn't threaten him anymore. As he ran through the forest he thought of why he was leaving, Maddy, the girl he loved and always would and he hoped, with all his might that she hadn't moved on and forgotten about him.

He ran through the night, over the many hills and through the countless forests, not stopping even to rest. He had waited two years to do this, two whole years to be free and now that he was free, no one could stop him from finding Maddy.

Maddy

The smell of bacon filled her nostrils and sent her downstairs almost as soon as she awoke. "Bacon... Mmmmmm..." Said Maddy dreamily as she sat herself down at the wooden kitchen table. It was the day of the full moon and Maddy felt ravenous. "Here you go Madeline," her dad said as he passed her a plate of crispy smoked bacon, "Eat up, you want to get your strength up for tonight!"

"Thanks dad!" Maddy replied as she dug in to her meaty breakfast. After hurriedly eating she got dressed and washed, got her school stuff together and ran out of the door, she felt very energetic today and fancied a nice long run before school.

Maddy had always loved to run, ever since she and Rhydian had stared doing it to burn of energy before the full moon. Whenever she ran, she thought of him, where he might be and what he might be doing. This hurt a lot. It always hurt when she though of him. She loved him too much.

Rhydian

Rhydian ran. He ran as fast as he could through the many forests and towns and villages and woods. He had decided to have a small break at lunch time and then carry on all through the rest of the day and hopefully, he would get to Maddy before the moon rose. Maddy, that was all he could think of. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she had forgotten him? It had been two years after all, she would have probably moved on.

* * *

**To be continued! Please rate and review people! Any ideas will be very welcome and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Decisions

**Hello again! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, they were really nice :) Here's the next chapter and I hope to post some more soon!**

* * *

Maddy

Maddy ran through the forest, she felt free- well, as free as she could be before tonight when her parents would force her to spend the full moon cooped up in that dungeon. Maddy hated the den, she just wanted to be free on the moors, with Rhydian. She knew this would probably never happen though because Rhydian was never coming back, her dad had even said that if Rhydian did come back, he would send him away forever after what he had done to Maddy.

She paused for a few minutes, just taking in the sunlight and breathing in the air. Then, all of a sudden, she had a strange urge to do something. She wanted to run, run away. She wanted to run away from her you-listen-to-me-young-lady parents, away from her non-understanding school and away from thinking about Rhydian every day, every second because she didn't think she could do that anymore.

She was seventeen, nearly an adult and she could make her own decisions; this was one of them. She needed to find Rhydian and she needed to know at least why he left her. She needed some answers, she had waited two years for some and two years was enough. It had been two years too many.

Rhydian

It was 9:06am, that means he has about seven hours if he wants to catch Maddy before the full moon. Rhydian pulled himself up from a park bench and set off at a run; out of the small town he had been resting in and towards Maddy. He knew where to go, he could just feel it inside him and he knew this feeling was pulling him toward Maddy.

Maddy. He stopped running for a second and sighed. What if she didn't even want to see him? What if she didn't let him explain? And even worse than that, what if she had a boyfriend? He couldn't think about that now so he carried on running and promised himself not to stop running until he found her. Madeline, the girl he had been in love with all along but just too stupid to see it.

Maddy

She stopped running as she passed the school gates, what if someone saw her? Maybe she should at least go and talk to Shannon and Tom, after all they had done for her she couldn't just leave them now with no answers- she knew how that felt. Maddy walked casually into the playground, thankfully the bell hadn't gone yet and people were still waiting outside the classrooms. Maddy sniffed the air. They were in the far corner of the playground.

She ran over to them only to be stopped by Mr Jefferies asking her why the hell she was covered in mud and why she had leaves in her hair. "This is the fourth time this week, Maddy, can't you just take a cleaner way to school? I have already asked you to maybe clean yourself up a bit before you enter the premises and the cleaners are sick of having to clean the floor after you've been there."

"I'm sorry Sir," Maddy said hurriedly and turned away towards Shannon and Tom. "What was that about?" asked Shannon, "Doesn't matter" said Maddy in reply.

"Maddy…. What's wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Tom said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Guys look, I'm really sorry and I truly am grateful for all you have done and you two are like the best friends ever and you're so good to us but I just can't do it anymore. I need Rhydian and I need to find him before tonight or I might just snap in front of my parent if I'm forced to be cooped up in the den." Maddy said and she looked at them pleadingly, "Thank you so much for everything but I really need to do this and I hope you'll both understand."

Tom and Shannon exchanged glances, "Of course Maddy. You go, go now and we'll cover for you. But you must come back soon, promise us that." Shannon said, looking her best friend right in the eye, "Promise?"

"I promise. Thanks so much guys." Maddy said and she hugged them both tightly and ran, out of the school gates and towards Rhydian. Rhydian, with whom she belonged.

Rhydian

It was now 3:12pm and Rhydian needed to get a move on. He was so tired though, tired of running for the first time in his life. He decided to take a small brake, so he slumped his exhausted body down in front of a big oak tree and carefully closed his eyes, just for a minute…

Maddy

Maddy Smith ran; she ran as fast as she could towards that pull, the pull in her chest that would take her to Rhydian. She would use Eolas but after her experience with it a few years ago, it can be quite dangerous…

It was now 4:01pm. She felt close to Rhydian but she couldn't be that close, she hadn't been running long enough. Questions began to surface in her mind, what if his pack didn't like her at all? What if he didn't want to even see her? What if… Her thoughts were cut off by a smell. A scent she hadn't smelt in years, a scent that couldn't possibly be here, or could it?

She sprinted as fast as she could towards the smell. She had waited two years to smell this scent again and now it was here, she only had to find the source…

* * *

**Please rate and review below and the next chapter will hopefully be up later on today! Thanks :D**


	3. Reunited

**Here it is, chapter three! Please review lots and yeah, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rhydian

Rhydian Morris awoke with a start. He sniffed the air and sniffed again, he couldn't be right; that would be impossible, Maddy couldn't be here! He jumped to his feet and cursed for falling to sleep- it was now 4:34pm and the full moon was drawing near…

He sniffed the air and followed that scent, the scent he had waited two years to smell again. He came to a clearing in the forest and looked around, just trees and bushes; maybe he had been imagining it. But no, there it was again and strong this time.

Then he saw it. A faint movement in the bushes ahead, his stomach lurched and his legs froze. Rhydian was in shock, why was Maddy here? This thought didn't stay with him for long though, all that mattered was that she was here with him again. The bush moved more violently this time and a figure emerged from behind the leaves…

Maddy

He was here, Maddy was certain of that, but where? She couldn't see a thing at the moment though- she had stupidly walked into a bush and was struggling to find a way out. The branches scratched her face and she waved her hands around violently trying to find an exit.

A minute later she stumbled out of the bush and into a small clearing, she looked ahead and her eyes widened. It was him. He was here. After two, long, painful years he was here again and oh my goodness she was happy.

Maddy's mind went numb and her stomach panged weirdly, she could no longer feel her legs but they carried her over to Rhydian all the same.

This could not be happening, she thought, it must be a dream!

"Maddy…" said a voice, it was that voice, the voice that had haunted her dreams for the past two years.

"Rhydian? Is it really you?" she found herself saying in amazement. Then he smiled and that just made her snap, she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his warm chest.

Together

She was here, finally here in his arms and Rhydian was so happy. He breathed in her scent and buried his face into her hair.

"Maddy, I'm so sorry. I knew I had made the wrong decision as soon as I arrived at the camp. It just felt wrong there but when I told Ceri I wanted to go back, she threatened to kill you if I ever ran away. So, you see, I couldn't come back and it hurt so much because Madeline Smith, I love you with all my heart and I always will." Rhydian said as he pulled Maddy away from him and looked her right in the eye.

"Rhydian…" Maddy said softly, a grin appearing on her face, "I love you too."

And at that moment, he placed his hands on her soft cheek and looked her squarely in the eye, "Madeline Smith I promise never to leave you ever again." He whispered as she closed the gap between their faces. Maddy's arms soon found their way round Rhydian's neck and Rhydian placed one hand round her waist and one on the small of her back.

They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever until Maddy broke apart from Rhydian and hugged him again. She then explained about running away from home to find him and Rhydian told her all about his running away as well.

Rhydian checked his watch, "Mads we've got a hour till full moon, where do you want to transform?" "Here, with you. This will be my first free full moon since you left and I want to spend it somewhere new." Maddy replied.

One hour later, two wolves stood in the clearing, one was honey brown and the other, slightly larger and grey in colour. The wolves suddenly broke off into a run, the brown one leading the way over the hills and into the distance.

Maddy awoke in a forest, half lying on something warm. She looked down and smiled. Rhydian. Memories of last night came flooding back and she smiled again, it had by far been the best full moon in years. She snuggled back down and buried her face into Rhydian's chest.

Rhydian woke up a few minutes later and he too, smiled when he remembered yesterday's events. "Morning" he whispered into Maddy's ear, "Morning Rhydian" was Maddy's reply.

"What should we do today? Do you want to go home?" Rhydian asked.

"I think I should, my parents will be so angry though" Maddy said, slightly worried about what they might say about Rhydian, "Rhydian, my parents will be even angrier if they see you, my dad especially."

"Oh well. They'll have to get over it because I'm not leaving you again!" Rhydian whispered and Maddy laughed, "I love you Rhydian" "I love you too Mads."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! Also, if anyone had and ideas, they will be very welcome :) Thank you again for reading and I will hopefully post more soon.**


	4. Torn Appart

**Hello guys :) Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! Here's the fourth chapter, the third one I've written today, I'm on a roll! Enjoy :D**

**(BTW, Daniel is Maddy's dad and Emma is her mum)**

* * *

After running, chasing and rolling around all day (and a whole lot of kissing), Maddy and Rhydian soon emerged out of the moor near Stoneybridge. Maddy looked quite nervous and Rhydian soon noticed, "Mads, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just… I don't know what my parents will say, what if they don't let me see you again?" she said quietly, "Don't worry Maddy, I'm eighteen now, an adult and you'll be the same age soon- they can't push us around for much longer." Rhydian said, smiling.

"Good." Maddy said, smiling also and she gave him a quick kiss and ran down the path towards Bernie's Café with Rhydian close behind.

Maddy stopped suddenly and whispered to Rhydian "The three K's and Jimmy and his gang are in there, I wasn't at school yesterday or today and I think Shannon and Tom told them I was ill so we can't just walk in."

"Oh yeah, should we go through the forest to your house then?" he asked, Maddy nodded and they set off, hand in hand.

After running for only a few minutes, Maddy stopped suddenly and put her finger to her lips, signalling for silence. She had thought she heard voices, just beyond the next few trees.

"Rhydian can you hear voices?" she whispered to him, Rhydian listened, his wolf senses picking up a familiar voice in the distance.

"Maddy, I think it's your mum and dad…" Rhydian said quietly, "They must be out looking for you."

Maddy bit her lip and gave Rhydian a worried look "I think you're right. Stay here." And without warning, she let go of his hand and sprinted towards the voices.

Rhydian watched her run off, unsure of whether to follow, she had told him to stay though, so stay he must.

Maddy ran towards her parents, hoping they wouldn't be too mad. "Mum, Dad!" she yelled, "Madeline!" her dad yelled back and Maddy followed his voice.

"Where the hell have you been? You have us no warning, not even a note! And running off on a full moon as well! What on earth were you thinking young lady?!" Her mother shouted and Maddy could tell she was definitely angry with her…

"I'm sorry Mam, and Dad, I didn't even know I was going to go but then I just did. I'm really sorry." She said, hoping they would forgive her without a punishment or questioning where she went, even though she knew they wouldn't.

Her mother gave her a cold look but her father just sighed "Where did you go?" he asked.

Right then, thought Maddy, should I lie or tell the truth? But she didn't have to think for long because she soon heard someone run towards her from behind. Rhydian.

Her parents looked shocked. Then they looked confused and then the confusement turned to anger.

"You've got a nerve, showing up here after two whole years! Don't you know what you've done to my daughter?!" Daniel shouted, his eyes glowing dangerously yellow.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry and Maddy knows I am, can you please just listen to why I left?" Rhydian asked pleadingly.

"No. Rhydian you had your chance and after all we'd done for you, you left and you hurt Maddy so much in doing so. I don't think we could ever forgive you for that. Leave, now." Emma said with a look of complete disgust on her face, "Leave before we make you."

"Mam! Dad! No, please don't make him go! I waited two years and now I've found him again and you are going to just send him away? Please, you can't." Maddy pleaded, tears flowing down her face. This could not be happening. He can't leave again.

"No, Maddy, we can do this. What would happen when he leaves again? I can't bear to see you like that again; it's for your own good. After all, he's wild now." Daniel said, he too was looking at Rhydian in utter disgust.

"Please," Rhydian said in a small voice, "please Mr Sm…" but he was cut off by a firm "NO." from Daniel, "Maddy, Emma, we are leaving now. Rhydian, I wish to never see you again." He said, teeth bared.

This could not be happening. No. How could they? They had no right and they can't stop her from seeing Rhydian again, Maddy thought. Rhydian looked at her, with so much sorrow that it made her heart scream.

Then, Rhydian turned and left without a single word.

Maddy was speechless. She couldn't move for she was so numb with anger. She didn't even protest when her mum carried her over to the car that was parked a few metres away and said; "Maddy, you will never see that boy again, you hear me? And you are grounded for a month for running away."

Maddy couldn't reply. She was heartbroken, she had waited two long, painful years and now, she must wait again.

Maddy

Several hours later and Maddy was lying in bed, too sad for tears and too sad for words. Her parents had tried to get her to speak, eat and even look at them but Maddy avoided all of those things, how could her parents have done that to her?

Also, how could Rhydian have done that to her? He had promised, promised that they would be together, forever. This hurt more than anything, he had broken a promise.

Maddy turned over onto her side and looked out of her bedroom window, the half-moon shone down over the moors and Maddy could see quite far into the distance.

I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen, she thought, they can't lock me up like this! Maddy considered for a minute about running away again, but who to?

She couldn't run to Rhydian because he obviously didn't really love her anymore.

Shannon? No, Shannon's parents would just ring up Maddy's parents.

Tom? No, his mum would grass her up too.

Maddy sighed and turned onto her back, she tried to sleep but thoughts of the past couple of days just came flooding back.

He had said he loved her. They had kissed. She had laughed, properly, for the first time since he left.

He can't just leave again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review below! The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	5. At Your Window

**Hello again! 4th chapter in one day, must be a record! Please review and comment at the bottom and most importantly, enjoy! Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting, they're whats inspired me to wrote so much today! :)**

* * *

Maddy

Maddy awoke with a start. It was 3am. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow; she had only just managed to get to sleep.

Then she heard a sound, a sharp tap coming from her window. Maddy got out of bed and sleepily walked over, there the sound was again! It was a stone- someone was throwing a stone at her window!

Maddy opened the stiff window and looked down into the garden. There was a figure standing below her window and she could just make out a large grin on his face, it was Rhydian.

Maddy's heart skipped a beat and she grinned back.

He hadn't left her.

He hadn't broken their promise.

He did love her and she shouldn't have doubted him.

"Rhydian!" she whispered, "What are you doing?! You could wake my parents up too!"

"I had to see you Maddy! Anyway, I don't care if your parents wake up, they can't stop me from loving you!" Rhydian replied, laughing, "Now, open the window a bit more and I can climb up."

Maddy laughed too and quickly opened the window as wide as it would go, Rhydian jumped up and climbed through the window with strength only a Wolfblood could have.

Maddy jumped into his arms and they stayed there, glad to be in each other's embrace. Rhydian then kissed Maddy so hard that she fell back onto her bed but this only caused her to kiss him back harder and more passionately.

"Maddy I won't ever leave you and even when your parents tell me to leave, I'll always come back, I have nowhere else to go anyway." Rhydian said, and then he smiled cheekily at her and kissed her again.

Maddy kissed him back and gripped his soft blonde hair tightly as he gently kissed her neck, she let out a small moan but then pulled away for a second and stared right into his beautiful blue-grey eyes; "I love you Rhydian Morris and I'll always wait for you, forever." Maddy said, "I love you too Maddy Smith, forever and always." He whispered back.

Suddenly they both sprang apart in shock, a loud bang had just come from Maddy's parent's room and it sounded just like a door being opened and closed again...

Maddy and Rhydian exchanged startled glances, kissed quickly and then Rhydian swiftly jumped out of Maddy's open window whilst Maddy closed the window behind him and leapt into bed.

She watched as the door knob slowly opened and her mum walked in shortly followed by her dad. They did not look pleased.

"What do you want?" Maddy said in a pretend-sleepy voice.

"Madeline who were you just talking to?" her mother asked with raised eyebrows, "We heard voices; we're not stupid you know."

"What? I was asleep. What voices?" Maddy said in her fake-confused voice and she hoped with all her might her parents would believer her.

"Okay, well, go back to sleep then." Her mother said and she left the room, followed by Maddy's dad.

As soon as she heard her parent's bedroom door close, Maddy leapt silently out of bed, opened her window again and looked out of it, hoping Rhydian hadn't left already.

"Rhydian?" She called into the darkness, "Hey Mads, that was close!" came Rhydian's whispered reply.

"Yeah, it was. Look, I'll see you in the morning; meet me in the forest clearing at 10am?" Maddy said hopefully.

"Okay, sleep tight love." Rhydian whispered and he ran off into the night.

Maddy tip-toed back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Wow, she thought, today has been one hell of a dramatic day!

Rhydian

As Rhydian ran into the night, he thought of Maddy, the girl he loved and how much she had changed over the past two years. She was no longer just a 15 year old school girl, she was a young woman and hell, she made him crazy.

For the few hours after she had been taken from him in the forest, his mind kept being plagued by thoughts about Maddy, thoughts he wished maybe to come true one day in the future…

Rhydian stopped running and sat down next to a big tree. What were his plans for the future?

Would he ever live with Maddy when she moved out? Would they marry, have kids? What job would he get? Would he need to finish school? What would Maddy do as a job? Would she even want to stay with him for that long?

These thoughts made his head hurt and he began to wonder if he had made the right decision about being with Maddy. He was with her, right? Was he even her boyfriend now?

Rhydian didn't know the answers to any of these questions but he did know that he was tired, so he lay down on the soft, mossy forest floor and slept. Until, that is, he was woken at 5am by some annoying birds…

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review! I'll hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow, so bye for now! :)**


	6. A Meeting in the Forest

**Hello guys! Thank you soooo much for the nice reviews, keep them coming! I think there will be about two or three more chapters to this story left, so yeah, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Maddy

It was 9am and Maddy Smith was lying on her bed, thinking.

How was she going to meet Rhydian in one hour when she was supposed to be grounded?

She could climb out the window or just run out the door but that would get her in even more trouble. How about say she needs some homework from Shannon and then go to Shannon's and tell her to cover for her while she meets Rhydian! Yes, that is what she would say.

"Maddy, breakfasts ready!" Maddy's mother called from downstairs, Maddy didn't reply because she was still really angry at her mam for banning her form seeing Rhydian.

Maddy walked sleepily downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table, "Mam, would it be okay if I went to Shannon's in a bit to get some homework from her? It's really important and I missed the lesson as well." Maddy said, hopefully.

Her mum sighed, "Okay, but if you are out for any longer than twenty minutes, you are grounded for another month." She said sternly, "Now, eat up."

Maddy looked down at her plate of bacon, eggs and toast. She really didn't feel hungry and even felt a bit sick. "Mam, I'm not hungry but thanks anyway. I'll go to Shannon's now." She said, hoping her mam would let her go now.

"Alright, but at least eat some toast." Said Emma and Maddy could tell from the tone of her voice that she was still angry too.

Maddy grabbed a piece of toast, put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

She ran down the road to the village and down to Shannon's house, she knocked on the door but there was no answer. Great.

Maddy knew her mam would ring Shannon's mum up to make sure Maddy really had gone to Shannon's house.

Oh well, thought Maddy, I'll have to come back on my way home from meeting Rhydian.

Maddy set off at a run to the clearing in the forest, not caring that it was beginning to rain.

Rhydian

Rhydian awoke to the sound of birds at about 5am. Hooray, he thought, only two hours sleep for me then. He got up, brushed the mud off his jeans and set off to find some breakfast.

In the end, he found some blackberries growing on a hedge nearby and he ate them ravenously, he hadn't had any food since the full moon when he and Maddy caught a wild pheasant while in wolf form.

Rhydian wondered around for an hour, glad to be free from the wild Wolfblood pack. He had felt nothing but misery for the two years he was with that pack so he was very glad to be rid of them.

He thought suddenly of his brother, Bryn and how he would actually miss him. Bryn had always been nice to him and wasn't at all like their mother. He had helped Bryn on his first transformation and Bryn had helped him fit into the pack a little better.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout from behind him, "Rhydian?!" It was a girls voice and it sounded vaguely familiar...

"Is it really you, Rhydian?" Came another voice, this time he recognised it immediately, it was Tom! Tom and Shannon.

"Hey guys!" Rhydian said as he ran over to them, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Rhydian! Don't just act so casual, we haven't seen you in two whole years! Also, what you did to Maddy..." Shannon said, but she was half-smiling.

"Me and Maddy are fine now, great in fact. Anyway, why are you here?"

"We were just on our way to see Maddy, we haven't heard from her in days! She said she was going to look for you, is she here?" Shannon said hurriedly.

"No, I was with her but then her parents went and banned her from ever seeing me again. She's supposed to meet me at 10am though, in the clearing." Rhydian replied.

"So, how have you been?" Tom asked, "Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"I would've come back straight away but Ceri threatened to kill Maddy if I left." Rhydian said, thinking or Ceri made him feel sick, she was a horrible mother. "Anyway, I ran away a few days ago and bumped into Maddy and now I'm here."

"Well, It's 10am now, so why don't we all make our way to the clearing then?" Shannon said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Tom and Rhydian said together.

Rhydian felt even sicker now, as much as he liked Tom and Shannon, he didn't want them to come as well! He wanted to be with Maddy, and no one else.

Maddy

As Maddy ran through the forest, she couldn't help but think about what her parents would say when they found out she had lied. Oh well, she thought, they can't push her around for much longer since it's her eighteenth birthday in three weeks and she'll be moving out soon.

As Maddy approached the clearing, her Wolfblood senses picked up not just Rhydian's scent, but Tom and Shannons too. Maddy would have some explaining to do…

"Hey guys," Said Maddy cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Maddy, we just bumped into Rhydian on the way to your house and he said he was meeting you here so we came to ask you what happened and wHERE THE HELL YOU WERE ON FRIDAY?!" Shannon said angrily, "We had to cover for you like a hundred times on Thursday since your parents wouldn't pick up their phones when the school rang. Also, on Friday we got detentions for 'lying' to the teachers about where you were!"

Maddy bit her lip, "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't realize I'd get you into trouble." She said, looking Shannon in the eye, "I'm truly sorry Shan, and Tom."

"Look, it's okay Mads, it wasn't as bad as it sounds." Tom said calmly, "Anyway, Rhydian's back, we should be celebrating!"

"Yay, group hug!" Rhydian said with a cheeky grin.

After telling Shannon and Tom all about the past few days (minus all the snogging), Maddy declared that she must go or her mam would be fuming.

"Okay, see you soon, we better go as well." Shannon said and dragged Tom with her; she must have sensed that Maddy and Rhydian wanted a moment alone.

"Come here." Rhydian said and Maddy hugged him tightly around the middle, "What are we going to do?" He asked, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't know, I don't have a clue." Maddy replied sadly, "But my parents are going out tomorrow night, so you can come over then, we could watch a film!" she said, her eyes lit up.

"I'll look forward to it. Should I come round at 7pm?" Rhydian asked, "Yes. And Rhydian, I love you." Maddy replied and she looked right into his beautiful eyes as she said the last bit.

"I love you too, Madeline." Rhydian said and they closed the distance between their faces. A few minutes later, they both parted their separate ways out of the forest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up soon :D**


	7. Getting Ready

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy with school work. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and I;m sorry again that this chapter's quite short but I will hopefully upload the next one later tonight :)**

* * *

Maddy

Maddy awoke the next day to the smell of bacon. She was however, not hungry at all. She felt sick. Maddy groaned into her pillow and turned over onto her front.

She lay there for a while, just thinking. Then all of a sudden her insides lurched, she leapt off her bed and ran into the bathroom.

Maddy had got there just in time, a few minutes later she was flushing the contents of her stomach down the toilet. She took a deep breath, sprayed some deodorant around the small bathroom to get rid of the horrendous smell and went downstairs, still clutching her belly.

"Mam… I've just been sick." She said weakly to her mother, who was frying bacon on a pan over the stove.

Her mam sniffed the air, "Oh god." She said, after smelling the puke that had just been flushed down the toilet upstairs, "Yes, you have definitely been sick…"

Emma put her hand up to Maddy's forehead, "You, young lady, have a temperature. Now, go upstairs and get some rest." She said and Maddy could still detect some anger in her voice when she spoke.

Maddy walked slowly upstairs, how would she tell Rhydian she was ill? He was supposed to be coming round tonight after all. She paused for a second while on the last step, Maddy felt sure she was going to be sick again.

She rushed to the bathroom for the second time but it turned out to be a false alarm. Maybe she would be okay tonight.

Rhydian

Rhydian walked around the clearing in the forest he had been sleeping in, his back hurt from the hard forest floor and he wished he at least had a blanket.

Tom had offered a ben at his house while his mum was away for the weekend, but Rhydian had kindly declined for he preferred to sleep closer to nature and he couldn't have people from school seeing him.

He sat down on a mossy log and checked his watch; it was 3:45pm.

Only three hours to go until he needed to set off for Maddy's house. Rhydian was actually nervous, him and Maddy had never really spent and time together as girlfriend and boyfriend, what if he did something wrong?

He sighed and lay down on the leafy ground; he was tired and could use a few minutes rest…

Maddy

Maddy woke up at about 5pm and looked out her window, she blinked and blinked again. It could be. It was snowing, and snowing heavily as well.

Maddy usually loved the snow, but this time she felt uneasy about it. Rhydian would be out there, in the forest without a proper coat or even a hat. Also, the fact that she still felt really sick wasn't helping either.

One and a half hours later, he mum came upstairs, "Maddy, we're going now!" She called through the door, "We're only at Steve's and you know our mobiles, we won't be long anyway. You just get some rest."

"Okay." Maddy called back and she heard the door slam shut shortly after and the Land Rover slowly drive down the driveway and towards the main road.

Maddy had a quick shower and got changed into a clean pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. Now then, she thought, what would Rhydian like to eat?

That was easy, meat. She had a look in the freezer and found a pack of frozen beef burgers. These would do, she thought.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Maddy sprung up from the sofa and ran to the door, stubbing her toe on the way.

She undid the lock and slowly pulled the door open…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and please review! The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	8. Shannon's Amazing News

**Okay, first of all I am SO sorry for not updating this for such a long time! I was just so busy with school and stuff so yeah. Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I will TRY to update again soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maddy

"Hey Mads!" said an excited Shannon, "Sorry if you were busy but I have some amazing news!"

Great. Just great! "Okay well, um I was quite busy Shan…" Maddy mumbled, hoping she would leave soon.

"Nah, don't worry! It will be really quick!" Shannon said as she pushed past Maddy, dropping snow from her hat all over the carpet as she headed towards the kitchen, "What are you cooking? It smells yummy!"

"Burgers... And, um… Shannon, Rhydian's coming over in about 5 minutes so please make it quick." Maddy said hurriedly, glancing at her watch.

"Is he?!" Shannon was really excited now, "OH MY GOD I COULD RING TOM AND WE COULD ALL MEET UP LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS! IT WILL BE LIKE A REUNIION AND WE COULD WATCH A FILM!" She said, jumping up and down.

No, thought Maddy, please leave or I will punch you.

"Hum… Well, I don't think I have enough food Shan." Maddy said quickly, she had never been that good at making up excuses.

"Well good luck for you because I've already eaten! I can't wait, when's Rhydian coming over?" Shannon asked whilst rummaging through her bag, "I'll just ring Tom to let him know." And she walked out the room before Maddy could even reply or stop her.

Shit. Maddy knew once Shannon had a plan, there was no stopping her. She would just have to re-arrange with Rhydian for some other time...

A few minutes later and Tom had arrived, covered in snow and wrapped in about five stripy, woolly scarves, "Mmmm… Can I smell burgers?" He said as he entered the house, "I'm starving!"

This could actually not get any worse, thought Maddy. She was wrong.

Rhydian

It was snowing really hard and Rhydian was attempting to shelter under a big okay tree, but was failing miserably. The snow from the weaker branches kept on falling on top of him and had made his hair soaking. He was shivering too and his nose was bright red from the cold air.

He checked his watch, half an hour to go until he could set off for Maddy's house. He would just have to sit it out in the cold snow. Great.

At least he would get some hot food and peace and quiet from the outdoors at Maddy's.

Half an hour later, Rhydian set off for Maddy's house. He decided to run through the forest to get to her house as to avoid the village in case he was seen. After running for only a few minutes, he came to an abrupt stop for there were several torch-lights ahead…

Maddy

Where the hell was Rhydian?! He was nearly ten minutes late and Maddy was not happy at all.

Tom had eaten all the burgers and Shannon was currently arranging all of Maddy's DVDs into categories to 'make it easier and more convenient for us to pick the perfect film'.

Her parents were coming back in a few hours too and she was supposed to be grounded…

It was then that she remembered the reason for Shannon turning up in the first place, she had some 'amazing news', "Hey Shan, what was this 'amazing news' you had?"

"Oh my, I can't believe I forgot! Well… I'VE GOT A JOB AT BURNIES!" She shouted happily, this appeared to be way too much for Tom as he started jumping up and down screaming "YAY FREE FOOD! GO SHANNON!"

Maddy couldn't take it anymore. Shannon had ruined her evening with Rhydian just to tell her she got a job at a mouldy old café and now she had gone and invited Tom over who had eaten all the food and now Rhydian was late too!

Maybe he wasn't even going to turn up after all…

Rhydian

Okay, calm down Rhydain. It's probably just some old woman searching for a lost dog or cat, calm down.

As Rhydian approached the lights, it became clear to him that it was not some old lady, it was a group of about 25 small-ish people and a few taller people.

Then he realized it was a group of school kids out badger watching...

He mustn't let them see him because one of the teachers might recognize him!

Rhydian ended up running the really-long way round to Maddy's house and turned up about 20 minutes late, well, he thought, better late than never!

He stepped forward and knocked on the door...

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and I hope to upload another chapter soon, thanks again! :D**


	9. Shannon's Amazing News- Part 2

**Okay, firstly I would like to make a massive apology for not updating this story for weeks! I have just been so busy with school and to be honest, I completely forgot about it! This is probably the second till last last chapter unless I decide I can take the story somewhere else. Also, thank you so much for the follows and lovely reviews; they have really motivated me to try to finish this story. So… yeah, enjoy! (I hope!) :D**

* * *

Maddy

Rhydian was now nearly 20 minutes late and Maddy was getting even angrier. Tom and Shannon were arguing (very noisily) over who should sit on which chair, what movie they should watch and what snacks they should eat and Maddy just wanted to scream.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt her mobile phone vibrate violently inside her jeans pocket. Maddy hurriedly pulled it out and her eyes widened as she noticed the little red number 5 notifying her that she had 4 missed calls and a new voicemail.

Maddy quickly opened up her voicemail and held her phone up to her ear, hoping it wasn't that important. Or worse, her parents...

"Hello? Maddy? Oh it's gone to voicemail" came the voice of her father, "I'm just ringing to let you know that we're on our way home now, turned out Steve has a virus! He had tried to ring us to cancel but his landline was down. See you in a few minutes! Oh and Maddy, next time please answer your phone. Bye."

This time, Maddy really panicked. She shoved a still arguing Shannon and Tom out of the wooden door and into the pouring rain with a rushed 'Bye' and 'Good luck with the job Shan' and set about tidying the place up.

After a couple of minutes, the house looked at least a bit more like usual and Maddy sunk into a big cosy armchair and tried to make herself look ill for her parents.

She had completely forgotten about Rhydian.

As soon as she had sat down, her parents came rushing through the door, her mam shaking a soaking, black umbrella over the muddy front door mat.

"We just saw Tom and Shannon walking back towards the village, they looked soaking!" Her dad said as he removed his dripping rain coat and eyed Maddy up suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, they were just dropping me some homework I missed." Maddy said meekly, quickly hoping that excuse would be sufficient.

"Oh, okay." Her dad said as he walked away into the kitchen. "Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Mmm… a bit better thanks Mam." Maddy groggily replied, she really could act when it was necessary.

Her parents shrugged, told her to go to bed soon and went upstairs to go to bed.

Then, just as Maddy's parents disappeared upstairs, the doorbell rang…

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short (to be honest, it is pathetically short- it probably can't even be classed as a chapter) but I just felt like I had to upload something. Please review and I promise I'll update sooner this time. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. A Happy Ending

**Okay, so this is the final chapter of this fic! I was going to upload it tomorrow but I just want to get it finished. So yeah, here it is! Enjoy! :)**

**(I know it's short but oh well, at least there's an update)**

* * *

Maddy 

The next few seconds happened so fast; first, the doorbell rang and Maddy sprang over to the door, opened it, pulled a sopping wed Rhydian into the living room and shoved him behind the curtain.

"Maddy… What the hell is goi-" Rhydian began but was cut off by Maddy's hand that was not placed firmly over his mouth, "Shhhhh! My parents are back and they can probably hear us! Now, get behind the curtain and don't speak a word!" Maddy whispered hurriedly.

"Maddy?" Daniel shouted from upstairs, "Is someone down there with you?"

"Of course not!" Maddy replied, unconvincingly.

Her parents were soon downstairs and her mum looked extremely pissed off.

Shit, thought Maddy, she was in deep trouble now…

"Seriously Maddy, this has to stop. Who were you talking to?" Emma asked, coldly.

Fucking hell she's scary, thought Maddy again, for her mother looked like she could almost spit fire.

"Um… Mrs Smith, she was talking to me." Rhydian said as he got up from behind the curtain. Maddy's parents gasped, obviously not expecting this. Rhydian spoke again, his voice quavering a little, "I don't think it's fair for you both to stop us from seeing each other and…" but he was cut off by Maddy.

"It hurts me more for you to force Rhydian to leave than it would if he ever left again. Please, I'm nearly eighteen and I can make my own choices and this is one of them. I love Rhydian and you can't stop me from seeing him." She said strongly, now standing up with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

Her mother looked at her father for a few seconds and sighed, "Rhydian, where are you staying?" Emma asked, "Um… Well I was just kinda sleeping rough." Rhydian replied, looking at the creamy carpeted floor, hopefully they wouldn't think he had turned 'wild'.

"You can sleep on the sofa if you like, Rhydian, but if we hear you two talking again, you're out." Daniel said, his arms now unfolded.

"Thanks, really, I mean it and I won't let you down again." Rhydian said gratefully.

"You've got one more chance, Rhydian, please don't blow it." Emma said before she smiled at Maddy and left the room. "Come on, Rhydian, I'll get you a blanket." Daniel said and he led Rhydian to the airing cupboard.

Maddy couldn't believe it. He was staying, Rhydian was staying and her parents had let him!

"Maddy, go to bed." Her mother said and this time, Maddy didn't argue.

She ran upstairs, lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her chest heaving. Maddy felt so happy she actually wanted to scream (from happiness though).

Then there was a soft knock at the door and Emma walked in, "I'm sorry Maddy, we shouldn't have kept you two apart- can you forgive me?" she asked, holding out her arms, "Of course I can Mam, and thanks." Maddy said as she embraced her mother.

Rhydian

Rhydian couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't stop smiling and only just managed to stop when Daniel sat him down on the sofa for a serious chat.

"Don't let us down, Rhydian, especially Maddy. Please don't ruin this." He said sternly, "I won't Mr Smith and thank you so much for letting me stay." Rhydian replied.

"Do you love her?" Maddy's dad asked questioningly, "Rhydian, do you love her?" he repeated since Rhydian didn't appear to be paying any attention.

"Yes, very much." Rhydian said, a bit uncomfortable to be talking about this with Maddy's dad.

"Good. Look after her." Daniel said and he turned and left the room.

As Rhydian lied down on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around himself, he couldn't help thinking about Maddy who would be lying in bed just above him.

Couldn't he just sneak upstairs…? No. He had promised. He can't blow this.

He had waited two painful years to be back with Maddy and now he was, Rhydian considered himself to be the luckiest wolf in England.

* * *

**Yay! The end! I might continue it or write a new Wolfblood fic but I highly doubt I will- school just gets in the way too much! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it and please review, It'll make my day :D **

**Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed and helped me with this fanfiction, it really has been fun! Byeeeee (for now) :D x**


End file.
